


Настоящее

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Bleach
Genre: Graphic Description, M/M, Mini, Original Character Death(s), Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трудо-выебудни в Двенадцатом отряде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Настоящее

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Фандомную Битву 2012 на дайри за команду фандома Блич.

Каждое утро в Двенадцатом отряде начинается одинаково — с распределения дежурств. На огромном экране в Главном Зале мелькают цифры, имена, а затем в случайном порядке за каждым из нас закрепляют лабораторию. До сегодняшнего дня мне везло, я никогда не попадал в первые пять. Ребята оттуда возвращаются полностью вымотанные, а бывает, что и не возвращаются вовсе. Но сегодня напротив моего имени застывает цифра «один». Лаборатория самого господина Куроцучи.

— Поздравляю, — Акон щерит мелкие острые зубы в фальшивой улыбке.

— Как-то ты это невесело сказал. Завидуешь — завидуй молча, рогатенький, — огрызаюсь я. Доводить Акона глупо — третий офицер все-таки, не какой-то лаборант, — но очень приятно. Вот и сейчас я с наслаждением наблюдаю, как его лицо приобретает чарующий зеленовато-коричневый оттенок.

Мы все живем, чтобы служить науке во имя господина Куроцучи. Мы — экспериментальные шинигами. Лабораторные образцы. Подопытные крысы. Почти каждый из нас носит на себе следы одного из бесчисленных экспериментов. Того же Акона — даром, что офицер, — скрестили не пойми с чем, и то он еще дешево отделался, остальные выглядят куда менее… человечными. Иногда мне кажется, будто я — единственный нормальный здесь, на этом параде уродов: ну, педрила, ну, винтиков иногда не хватает в голове, зато выгляжу как человек. Иногда — остро завидую другим членам Двенадцатого отряда, чья униформа черна и чьи спутники вместо журналов и пробирок — занпакто в ножнах. Но чаще всего я просто молчу.

В лаборатории господина Куроцучи пахнет страхом. Его густой пряный аромат почти полностью перебивает едкий холодок формалина, исходящий от тела, лежащего на лабораторном столе в центре комнаты. Женского тела — обнаженного и очень красивого, замечаю я, приподняв тонкую простыню. Темные волосы девушки оттеняют бледность ее кожи — совершенно комнатной температуры, кстати. Абсолютный труп. Хотя, конечно, в лаборатории господина Куроцучи ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным абсолютно. Может, она вообще гигай. Жаль, будь она живой, а я натуралом, я не отказался бы сводить ее в какой-нибудь ресторанчик Ближнего Руконгая.

— Так-так-так, — звучит от двери насмешливо, и от нового запаха, медицинского, резкого и горького, щиплет в носу.

Господин Куроцучи обладает способностью ходить совершенно бесшумно — и еще миллионом других. Но склонности к нудизму за ним раньше не замечали, вроде бы. А он полностью голый, не считая неизменной скрывающей лицо маски, но она как раз из-за своей неотъемлемости выглядит чем-то вроде второй его кожи.

Стараясь сохранять достоинство под его препарирующим взглядом, я опускаю простыню обратно на девушку и кланяюсь — надеюсь, не слишком подобострастно. Господин Куроцучи рассеянно смотрит сквозь меня.

— Ты кто?

— Киран, господин Куроцучи. Лаборант.

— Превосходно, — он приближается, и я опускаю глаза, изо всех сил стараясь не пялиться на его длинные ноги, иссеченные узорами шрамов, и худые бедра, и поджарый живот, и обрезанный член. Я раньше и представить не мог, как красив, оказывается, наш капитан. Просторная одежда и стремительная походка обычно к фантазиям не располагают.

А господин Куроцучи тем временем подходит вплотную ко мне.

— Трахни меня, — звучит отрывистый приказ.

— Э? — я как-то разом забываю и про субординацию, и вообще какие-то слова.

— Мне два раза повторять, лаборант?

Господин Куроцучи разворачивается и опирается локтями о тело девицы. Я рефлекторно смотрю на него — расщелина меж раздвинутых ягодиц влажно блестит, капельки смазки медленно и тягуче катятся вниз, к стопам. Член тут же наливается кровью и складки фундоши больно врезаются в потяжелевшие яйца.

Нет, я, конечно, думаю наконец про эту хренову субординацию, и все такое, прежде чем развязать пояс хакама, но господин Куроцучи так смотрит на меня через плечо, что думать становится решительно некогда, да и нечем: вся кровь устремляется в пах, отлив от мозга. Я обычный человек, мне сложно сохранять выдержку, когда мой господин так недвусмысленно меня понукает.

Не размышляя больше и замирая от собственной наглости, я глажу господина Куроцучи по заднице и бедрам, прижимаюсь головкой члена к его анусу. Охренительно горячо, влажно, скользко — мне не нужно вообще прилагать усилий, чтобы толкнуться внутрь. Он максимально раскрыт, и не верится даже, что — для меня. Вот это я и называю — «повезло». На моем месте ведь мог оказаться любой из нас, даже тот же Акон или Хиесу.

Я двигаюсь и с каждым толчком внутрь, с каждым покачиванием наружу возношусь на вершину блаженства. Раньше я думал, это так, пошлая фразочка для дебилов, не способных оценить кайф от удавшегося эксперимента, но сейчас, здесь — вот оно, истинное наслаждение.

Может быть, если я сделаю все верно, и господину Куроцучи понравится, он повысит меня до третьего офицера — поделом будет Акону! — а то и до лейтенанта? Он всегда работал один, но чтоб мне лопнуть, если это не мой шанс, тот, который выпадает один на миллион!..

— Не так. Жестче, — у господина Куроцучи, кажется, даже дыхание не сбивается. Мое собственное давно уже растворяется соленой взвесью на языке. Я глубоко вздыхаю и изо всех сил, до синяков, наверное, стискиваю пальцами узкие бедра. Господин Куроцучи довольно хмыкает. — Быстрее.

Я насаживаю его на себя, и, услышав приглушенный стон, начинаю исступленно вколачиваться в податливое тело. В ушах грохочут фанфары: вот он, мой звездный час!

— Ну… наконец-то… — даже кончая, господин Куроцучи ухитряется хрипеть недовольно. Его мышцы вокруг моего члена сжимаются, выдаивая меня досуха и еще чуть-чуть, и взгляд застилает розоватая пелена удовольствия.

А потом мышцы сжимаются еще крепче, с хрустом впиваются в меня, вспарывая, и пелена сменяется багровым маревом, и приходит пылающая, сжигающая, невозможная боль.

Я дергаюсь, отшатываюсь от нее — и падаю навзничь. Оставляя в теле господина Куроцучи часть себя. Самую важную часть себя.

— Замолчи, — господин Куроцучи выпрямляется, поворачиваясь ко мне. Золоченые зубы щелкают недовольно, и он заводит руку себе за спину. Повозившись немного, он подносит эту руку к глазам. С его пальцев стекает густая кровь. Моя кровь.

— Отвратительно, — мой член в его руке и впрямь отвратителен, маленький склизкий обрубок. Он влажно шлепается на мою грудь, рассыпая алые брызги во все стороны. Меня начинает тошнить. А так хорошо все начиналось…

— Тц-тц-тц, еще один лаборант в расход, — господин Куроцучи сокрушенно качает головой. — Но результат уже лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Будь счастлив, Киран, что послужил на благо науке. Эта мазь в момент оргазма заставляет мышцы сокращаться и делает их края бритвенно-острыми. Впрочем, тебе не понять: твой гикон устарел, да и гигай не самый совершенный. На эту женщину у меня куда больше надежд, — он косится на стол. Его голос звучит все тише, пока не исчезает совсем.

Последним усилием я скребу ногами по полу. Искусственная жизнь вместе с толчками крови вытекает из меня, но именно сейчас, узнав правду, я чувствую себя действительно настоящим.


End file.
